Bella Birthday
by RachelCullen09
Summary: Enjoy the story!


**Hey Readers...**

**This is my first story okay...so tolong di mengerti kalau kurag bagus**

**{I hope u enjoy this twilight story}**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight of any of its wonderful characters.**

**NOTE!: IN THIS STORY Bella and Edward bukan vampire okay :)**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"**Bella Birthday"**

**M**ataku terbuka perlahan saat Edward mencium keningku , dan dia berkata "Happy birthday honey!" owh sekarang pukul 00.00 tepat tanggal 9 April 2013 , dimana hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku akupun bangun dan menegakan sedikit badanku . "Thank you Ed . ily" jawabku dengan nada yg masih mengantuk . tak selanng beberapa lama handphone-ku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk "Itu pasti ucapan happy birthday , right?" kata Ed yakin aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau masih mengantukkan? Tidurlah!" "Aku ingin , Tapi ak juga ingin kau tidur" "Aku tidak tidur, Aku Vampire" kata Edward dengan nada bercanda , aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Edward , "Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang Edward" "I know , tidurlah sayang kau akan ada pesta besok . Ily" dia kembali mencium keningku dan menyuruhku tidur kembali "okay , GoodNight" tubuhku kembali terhampar di kasur, mataku terpejam dan aku kembali masuk ke DREAMWORLD . kringg...kring... alaram berbunyi seperti biasanya aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap, Mataku langsung tertuju ke Edwardyang masih tidur nyenyak di sebelahku. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke badannya "ayo bangun sayang , sudah pagi" Edwardpun terbangun dari tidurnya "Morning" Kata Edward dengan suara pelan "Yeah morning , mau sarapan apa pagi ini?" "Aku yg harusnya bertanya itu padamu, aku harus memanjakanmu hari ini , aku selalu di manjakanmu setiap hari" Jawab Edward tersenyum dan akupun kembali menjawab tersenyum , saat itu pula handphonenya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk dia mengangkat telephone itu dan beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkanku , tak lama dari itu Edwardpun kembali dengan wajah bingung "Whts hppng Ed?" tanyaku penasaran "Kris I'm sorry , aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut dalam pestamu, aku baru saja di telephone menagerku bahwa aku harus ketemu dengan seorang produser hari ini" JLEB...dadaku sesak rasanya, aku ingin marah tapi jika aku tidak membiarkan Edward pergi dia akan kehilangan kontraknya , aku langsung saja mengangguk dan merelakan itu . Edwardpun membuatkan ku sarapan "Yeah sarapan spesial utuk princess kristen di hari ulang tahunnya"dia menggodaku sambil memberi sepiring nasi goreng "Apakah ini hadia ulang tahunku?" kataku menyindir. "kau ingin hadia , okay akan kuberi nanti" katanya sambil tertawa. Jam-jampun berlalu, aku habiskan waktuku bersama Edward untuk persiapan pesta yang di gelar di halaman rumahku yang megah dan tepat 15 menit sebelum pesta dimulai Edward pergi untuk menemui produser itu. "pesta ini akan tetap meriah tampaku" dia memeluk dan perlahan mencium Bku, aku semakin tak rela dia melawatka hari ulang tahunku , pestaku tidak akan sempurna tampanya akupun berfikir apakah aku tidak lebih penting dari pada pekerjaanya . diapun langsung menuju mobil yang akan membawanya pergi dari pesta ini . tamu undangan sudah banyak yang hadir , Mcpun sudah mulai banyak bicara , and music sudah mulai dimainkan . aku daftarkan acara tiup lilin di bagian akir pesta aku pikir bahwa Edward mungkin sudah ada disini saat aku meniup lilin . hadia sudah membanjiri tempat ini , kata selamatpun sudah tidak asing lagi ku dengar akupun terhanyut dalam suasana pesta di tengah kebahagiaan itu, handphone ku berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk dari salah satu temanku "Bellss...Bella" katanya panik "yesss ... wht hppng?" akupun ikut terbawa panik suara music di pesta itu terlalu keras suaranya tidak jelas akupun meninggalkan pesta itu dan masuk kedalam rumah "hellowww...bells kau disana?" "iya ada apa ?" kataku semakin penasaran "aku mendapat kabar bahwa Edward menggalami kecelakaan" aku terdiam mendengar itu "Bells...kau baik-baik saja kan? Tenanglah dia sedang ditangani doctor" akupun langsung mematikan telephone itu dengan tampa banyak bertanya pikiranku kosong, dan air matapun mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku . hancurlah hatiku sudah, aku seperti mati dan terduduk di sandaran tembok. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal yang terjadi kemarin dan tadi pagi adalah hal terakir. Aku benar-benar seperti orang kebingungan Alice melihat apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku, dia menghampiriku "aku tau Bells apa yang terjadi Edward kecelakaan kan? Mobilnya benar-benar dalam keadaan parah" Alice memperburuk keadaan dan memelukku sambil mengusap-usap rambutku. Alice melarangku untuk menyusul Edward di rumah sakit karena dia bilang aku tidak akan tahan dan akan memperburuk suasana. Aku lari kekamar dan melupakan pestaku. Aku terdiam sendirian, aku mungkin lelah akupun tertidur dikamarku. Di pagi hari aku terbangun oleh belaian lembut di rambutku. Dan... OHMYGOD EDWARD ada disini, aku memeluknya dengan erat aku juga membahsahi bajunya dengan air mataku aku tak melepaskannya , dia bercerita bahwa berita tadi malam itu adalah kejutan untukku semuanya... Ketemu produser...Alice...Kecelakaan itu semua hanyalah skenario hari ulang tahunku. Edward membawaku ke ruang tengah dan para undangan berkumpul disitu semua. "apakah kau masih mau hadia?" tanya Edward "kau adalah hadia Ed" jawabku . Edwardpun berlutut di hadapanku, dan mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya yg berisi cincin. "will u marry me?" aku terpaku pada saat itu, tubuhku yang semulanya mati kini hidup kembali. Dengan lantang aku menjawab "yeah I will" semua menyoraki aku and edward dan Edward memasangkan cincinnya di jari manisku Edward kembali mencium Bku. Aku terbuai olehnya Edward adalah manusia sempurna yang diciptakan tuhan untukku. Alice datang membawa kue "hey Bells anyway bytheway busway kau belum tiup lilin kemarin right?" "yeah hehehehe" aku tertawa mengingatnya. Akupun membuat harapan yaitu harapan yang simple '_BAHAGIA DENGAN EDWARD CULLEN SELAMANYA YEAH FOREVER_'. Aku dan Edward akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita dan nanti akan ku kabarkan kepada seluru dunia okay just wait.

**The End **

**Reviw Please...**

**Thankyou sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk baca ceritaku~**


End file.
